Tiger or Rabbit?
by rona-nemone
Summary: "... tidak ada dalam sejarah 'Kelinci Memakan Macan'" / VKook - KookV / Yaoi / Typo (s) everywhere
Author : RonaTan

Genre : Romance and a little bit of comedy (Kalo gak lucu ya aku minta maaf T.T)

Cast : Taehyung and Jungkook

Rating : M (untuk pembicaraan)

 **Warning!**

This Yaoi Story. BoyxBoy. NC. **DLDR.  
** Who **Seme**? Who **Uke**? Let's read this story and you will know~

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR POV.**

Dua orang _namja_ sedang berkutat dengan dunianya masing-masing diatas sebuah ranjang yang cukup besar. Yang berambut hitam sedang duduk sambil berkutat dengan laptopnya, dan yang berambut coklat sudah berkutat dengan mimpi-mimpinya.

"Aishhh, Kim Taehyung _Hyung_ saja sudah tidur dari tadi dan aku masih harus menyelesaikan tugas-tugas ini! Jeon Jungkook juga butuh istirahat tauu." _Namja_ yang berkata dnegan anda kesal itu sudah menjelaskan bahwa namanya adalah Jeon Jungkook dan _namja_ yang sedang tertidur pulas itu Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook merasa sangat jengah karena tugasnya yang tak kujung selesai padahal sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.13 KST, dan itu berarti seharusnya waktu tidurnya sudah sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Harusnya sekarang dia sudah berada dialam mimpi, tapi karena tugas sekolah yang sialnya sangat banyak itu dan harus dikumpulkan besok, ditambah guru mata pelajaran biologinya itu adalah Han _Seonsaengnim_ yang terkenal dengan kekejamannya dalam menghukum murid-muridnya.

"Ahhh aku sangat lelah! Han _saem_ sialan!" Jungkook mengacak surainya, lalu melirik kearah Taehyung yang sedikit membuka matanya karena terganggu dengan teriakan Jungkook. Jungkook menutup mulutnya sendiri saat menyadari ternyata suaranya membangunkan _Hyung_ -nya yang sudah tidur dari tadi.

Taehyung mendudukan dirinya, sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Penampilannya khas orang yang baru bangun tidur, rambut coklatnya yang acak-acakan, matanya yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka, kaus putih kebesaran yang sedikit turun dari pundaknya, dan celana boxer yang sedikit tersingkap keatas.

"Kau kenapa sih Kook? Kenapa berisik sekali?" Taehyung menoleh kearah Jungkook yang dari tadi sedang memperhatikannya sambil beberapa kali menelan ludahnya secara kasar.

"Tidak ada _Hyung_ , hanya saja tugasku tidak selesai-selesai dan aku sangat lelah mengerjakannya." Taehyung bangkit dari ranjang, dia berjalan menuju ke toilet, Jungkook terus mengikuti pergerakan Taehyung. Terdengar suara keran terbuka, lalu tertutup beberapa saat kemudian. Jungkook melihat wajah dan poni Taehyung yang basah. 'Habis cuci muka rupanya.' Gumam Jungkook dalam hati.

Taehyung kembali mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang empuk yang tadi dia gunakan untuk tidur.

"Memang kau sedang mengerjakan apa?" Taehyung merangkak mendekati Jungkook yang sedari tadi masih memandangi Taehyung.

"Ini _Hyung_ , membuat laporan akhir dari kegiatan 2 hari yang lalu. Kau ingat saat aku cerita bahwa aku melakukan kunjungan ke perpustakaan? Dan sekarang aku harus membuat laporan akhir dari buku yang aku baca, dan sialnya aku membaca buku mengenai re-," Ucapan Jungkook seketika, dan alhasil mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari Taehyung.

"Re? Re apa Kook?" Taehyung masih menatap Jungkook dengan bingung, sedangkan Jungkook membuang pandangannya kearah laptop, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

 **(FYI)** Jungkook dan Taehyung adalah sepasang kekasih. Taehyung adalah kakak kelas Jungkook, pertemuan aneh diperpustakaan sekolah membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook saling mengenal bahkan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Mereka berdua tinggal jauh dari orang tua masing-masing, tadinya mereka berdua tinggal di asrama sekolah. Lalu memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama setelah resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, sebuah apartemen sederhana yang mereka sewa dengan menggunakan uang tabungan keduanya.

"Re, itu _Hyung._ " Jungkook mengotak-atik laptopnya, mana berani dia mengatakan hal semacam itu pada Taehyung. Taehyung itu makhluk yang dengan cepat bisa berubah jadi macan jika mendengar kata-kata yang bersangkutan dengan _Errr – sex_. Apalagi yang mengatakan itu adalah Jungkook. Bisa habis kelinci manis didepannya ini dimakan oleh macan yang kelaparan.

Taehyung mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Jungkook, ditambah lagi dia membaca beberapa bagian yang tertera di laptop Jungkook. Taehyung mengulum bibirnya sesaat lalu menyeringai, karena tiba-tiba otak kotornya memiliki ide cemerlang untuk mengerjai kelinci yang sangat manis dihadapannya ini. Andai saja Jungkook melihat hal itu, mungkin saat ini dia sudah kabur mencari tempat bersembunyi. Namun sayangnya Jungkook tidak melihat apa yang baru saja Taehyung lakukan.

"Re apa Jungkook? Barang kali aku bisa membantumu menyelesaikan laporan akhirmu." Taehyung menelungkupkan (?) tubuhnya menjadi sejajar dengan layar laptop, tentu saja Jungkook terkejut. Dia pikir Taehyung akan melakukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan, nyatanya Taehyung hanya menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaki Jungkook.

Taehyung mendengar Jungkook yang menghela nafas seolah lega karena sesuatu, dan itu membuat Taehyung dan berjuta fikiran kotor dikepalanya melebur menjadi satu. Taehyung kembali menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan Jungkook, bahkan kali ini lebih mengerikan.

"Kook, apa kau mau minum?" Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Jungkook yang juga sedang menatapnya.

" _Ani_ _Hyung._ " Jungkook menggeleng lalu tersenyum manis, benar-benar manis bahkan membuat Taehyung semakin ingin memakannya saat itu juga. Tapi Taehyung teringat ide jahil yang tadi sudah dia persiapkan untuk mengerjai Jungkook, jadi dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memakan Jungkook saat itu juga.

"Apa kau lapar?" Tanya Taehyung lagi, masih sambil menatap Jungkook.

" _Ani Hyung,_ apa kau lapar?" Taehyung tersenyum, kali ini benar-benar tersenyum bukan menyeringai seperti sebelumnya.

"Hmm, aku sangat lapar." Taehyung mengangguk sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Kalau begitu makanlah _Hyung._ " Jungkook mengusap kepala _Hyung_ nya, bahkan Jungkook tidak menyadari akan bahaya yang sedang mengancamnya.

"Bolehkahh? Aku ingin makan sekarang, dan disini Kook." Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut. Dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jungkook. Taehyung kini menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Taehyung menekan tombol _CTRL+S_ dilaptop Jungkook, lalu mencari tombol _close_. Setelah itu men' _Shut Down'_ laptop Jungkook. Dan hanya mendapat tatapan bingung dari Jungkook.

" _Hyung_ , apa yang kau lakukan? Aku kan belum selesai mengerjakan tugas." Jungkook bercicit kesal dengan ulah Taehyung.

"Aku lapar dan aku mau makan." Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya, menjadi mengahadap dengan Jungkook.

"Kalau kau makan, tidak perlu sampai mematikan laptopku kan _Hyung_. Lagipula kau akan makan disini kan? Aku bisa menemanimu makan sambil mengerjakan tugas." Ujar Jungkook dengan nada kesal.

"Tapi aku tidak mau saat aku memakanmu, kau malah asik mengerjakan tugas." Taehyung mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya imut.

" _Hyung_ , tapi tugas itu harus dikumpul besok. Kau kan bisa memakanku, sambil aku meng-," Jungkook menghentikan perkataannya lalu melihat Taehyung yang sedang menyeringai dengan mematikan.

" _Hyung_! Jangan lakukan itu! Besok kita harus sekolah! Aku tidak mau berjalan kesekolah dengan susah payah!" Jungkook memundurkan tubuhnya, seraya Taehyung mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jungkook dengan seringai yang masih setia berada diwajah tampan Taehyung.

"Kalau begitu besok kita tidak usah sekolah." Jawab Taehyung dengan enteng dan terus mendekati Jungkook yang pada akhirnya harus meringis kesakitan karena pundaknya yang menabrak _head-up_ ranjang mereka.

"Tapi _Hyungg._ " Jungkook mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, yaitu merengek seperti anak kecil. Tapi usahanya sia-sia, karena sekarang Taehyung sudah dalam _Mode mari-jahili-Jungkook_.

" _Hyungg_ , bagaimana jika besok saja? Kumohon _Hyungg._ " Usaha Jungkook tetap sama, justru membuat Taehyung semakin menyeringai melihat Jungkook yang sedang memohon seperti ini.

Taehyung semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jungkook, wajah Jungkook semakin memerah karena melihat wajah Taehyung yang semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Dengan cepat Jungkook langsung memejamkan matanya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

Jungkook menunggu, tapi tidak ada yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Lalu Jungkook membuka matanya, dan melihat Taehyung yang sedang menahan tawanya dengan cara menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

" _HYUNG!_ " Jungkook melempari Taehyung dengan bantal, dan akhirnya tawa Taehyung pecah. Kini Taehyung sedang sibuk berguling-guling sambil terus memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa.

"Kau lucu sekali _Kookiee~._ " Taehyung menyapu air mata yang keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Terserah kau saja _Hyung._ " Jungkook bangkit dari ranjang sambil membawa laptopnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung.

"Mau kemana kau _Kookie~?"_ Taehyung tau sekarang Jungkook sedang dalam _Mode_ marah, Taehyung memutuskan untuk membuntuti Jungkook dan berakhir di sofa didepan TV. Taehyung memperhatikan setiap _inchi_ pergerakan Jungkook, dari Jungkook meletakkan laptop, membuka laptop, menekan tombol ON sampai Jungkook yang sama sekali tidak menggubris keberadaan Taehyung. Taehyung memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati Jungkook dan mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Jungkook.

" _Kookie-aa_ , aku minta maaf~ aku tadi hanya bercanda tauu." Taehyung memperhatikan Jungkook yang sibuk mengetik dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

" _Kookie-aa_ , maafkan akuuuu~." Taehyung sampai rela-rela melakukan _aegyo_ yang biasanya berhasil membuat Jungkook yang sedang marah menjadi tertawa terbahak. Tapi sekarang Jungkook malah tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali.

" _Kookiee_ ~ Aku tidak akan melakukan hal semacam itu lagi. Aku berjanjii." Taehyung mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya karena Jungkook yang tak kunjung meresponnya.

'Baiklah ini jurus terakhir yang aku miliki.' "Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmuu, tapi berhentilah mendiamkan aku seperti inii~." Taehyung merengek sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jungkook. Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taehyung dengan mata berbinar. 'Berhasil!' jurus semacam ini biasanya akan Taehyung ucapkan jika Jungkook tetap bertingkah keras kepala, tapi biasanya setelah mengucapkan itu Taehyung harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada uang jajannya selama 1 minggu karena Jungkook akan meminta banyak makanan atau meminta bermain ke _Game Center_ selama seharian.

"Benarkah _Hyung_? Apapun?" Taehyung mengangguk dengan cepat sambil menampilkan cengiran kotak miliknya.

"Kalau begitu sekarang berbaringlah di sofa _Hyung._ " Ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Taehyung yang merasa tidak ada yang salah, langsung membaringkan tubuhnya diatas sofa.

Siapa yang akan menyangka, jika kini Jungkook sudah berada tepat diatas Taehyung dengan seringai terlukis indah diwajahnya yang manis. Taehyung hanya menatap bingung kearah Jungkook.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Kook?" Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya, mencari apapun yang bisa dilihat asal jangan Jungkook. 'Apa yang terjadi denganku? Aku kan _seme_ nya disini, kenapa aku malah malu melihat Jungkook yang berada diatasku'.

Jungkook semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk menopang tubunya, dibantu dengan kedua kakinya yang ia tekuk, dan tangan kanannya yang sedang memegangi pipi Taehyung.

"Mari kita ubah posisi _Hyung_ , kurasa kau perlu belajar bagaimana caranya menjadi seorang _uke._ " Taehyung langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jungkook dengan mata yang nyaris bulat sempurna.

"A-apa maksudmu Kook?! Kau itu yang _uke_ , aku ini _seme_ sejati tau!" Taehyung melihat seringai yang masih terlihat diwajah Jungkook.

"Kurasa dari postur tubuh kita yang sekarang sudah berubah jauh, dan sifatmu yang masih kekanakan itu lebih cocok menjadi _uke Hyung._ " Jungkook mengelus-elus pipi Taehyung.

"Tau apa kau tentang cara menjadi _seme_ Kook?" Taehyung membuat simpul disudut bibirnya, maksudnya adalah untuk menghina Jungkook dan membuat kelinci manisnya kembali. "Baru beberapa menit yang lalu kau masih menjadi seorang kelinci, kemana perginya kelinci manisku? Siapa kau sebenarnya?! Kau tau? Lagi pula tidak ada dalam sejarah ' _Kelinci Memakan Macan_ '" Jungkook terkekeh perlahan.

"Aku banyak belajar menjadi _seme_ darimu _Hyung_ , terimakasih banyak karena kau sudah banyak mengajariku. Kurasa sekarang kau yang harus belajar bagaimana menjadi seorang _uke_. Disini kelinci manismu _Hyung,_ kelincimu sudah tumbuh menjadi dewasa sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, dan dia bisa menaklukan macan dengan mudah. Dan untuk itu, mari kita buat sejarah ' _Kelinci Memakan Macan_ '." Jungkook mengangkat dagu Taehyung dengan tangan kanannya. Mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Taehyung, Taehyung reflek memejamkan matanya, dan hal itu sukses membuat Jungkook semakin menyorakan kemenangan didalam hatinya.

Jungkook mengecup perlahan bibir Taehyung, hanya kecupan sederhana yang manis dan membuat jantung Taehyung berdetak lebih cepat. Makin lama kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan yang menuntut pembalasan, tadinya Taehyung tidak mau membalas perbuatan Jungkook. Tapi apa daya, hormon yang ada didalam tubuhnya bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Taehyung membalas lumatan Jungkook, biasanya untuk adegan seperti ini Taehyunglah yang akan mendominasi. Tapi sekarang Jungkook lebih mendominasi.

Tangan kanan Jungkook kini sedang bermain-main dengan sesuatu yang sudah menegang dibalik kaus kebesaran yang dikenakan Taehyung.

"Ahhkk." kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Jungkook, dia menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Taehyung. Mengabsen setiap deretan gigi dari milik kekasihnya itu. Ini pertamanya Jungkook mendominasi, tapi entah mengapa itu sangat memabukkan untuk Taehyung.

Taehyung mulai mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Jungkook, seperti apa yang biasanya Jungkook lakukan pada Taehyung. Ciuman mereka semakin panas, dan harus terhenti karena oksigen yang semakin menipis.

Mereka berdua meraup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, Jungkook mengecup kening Taehyung.

"Kau harus belajar menjadi seorang _uke_ mulai sekarang _Hyung,_ karena aku bersungguh-sungguh soal ucapanku. Kau harus menjadi _uke_ yang baik mulai sekarang. _Arra_?" Taehyung hanya mengangguk lemah, walaupun pikirannya tidak rela tapi tubuhnya mengatakan bahwa dia sangat siap menjadi seorang _uke_.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

.

 **A.N** : _Annyeonghaseyoo~  
_ Aku kembali dengan membawa FF gak jelas inii~  
Maafkan aku malah bikin ff baru, bukannya update yang lama /hiks/  
Mungkin... minggu depan aku bakal update 3 ff aku sebagai permintaan maaf :3 /peluk cium/ 

Kalo ada yang bertanya 'Kok gantung sih? Gak langsung aja tuh si Jungkook makan si Taehyung?' jawabannya adalahh 'Tolong maafkan akuu, otakku lagi buntu. Jadi cuma bisa segini aja T.T'

 _Mind to Review?  
Keep Reading~_


End file.
